<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By The Lake Of Avalon by Impossiblegirl10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964198">By The Lake Of Avalon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10'>Impossiblegirl10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Morgana Needs a Hug, Morgana finally getting some understanding, because she literally got hurt so much, but it also could have been avoided?, but not in this one, uther is mean as usual, we Stan a powerful lady, yeah she was a bit evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After realising she is more than just the King’s ward, Morgana is already wrestling with her identity. A chance meeting by the lake only leads her to more questions. Of course, Morgana makes things more complicated when she brings the stranger back to Camelot.</p><p>Alternatively — Morgana gets a friend, some hugs, and a bit of understanding for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At the Water's Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a fan fiction where I show Morgana some much needed love!!</p><p>Begins during series 3 of Merlin, after episode 10. May vaguely intertwine with the TV storyline, but won't explicitly link.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone through the branches of the forest casting mystical shadows across the fallen leaves. A haze fell across the pathways as the sun melted the morning frost. A cloaked figure made her way through the trees. She bent down beside a comfrey plant, placing her basket down beside her. The girl took out a small pocket knife and cut some of the leaves, placing them in the basket. She pocketed the knife and rose from the ground, picking up the basket and turning to walk towards the lake. The girl sunk to her knees at its edge, gazing out across the rippling water. She carefully removed her hood, allowing the sun to shine across her dark, messy curls.</p><p> </p><p>The girl heard the crunch of leaves behind her, yet didn’t flinch.</p><p>“I didn’t think anyone else would be here,” a comforting voice came from behind her. She was surprised to hear a lilt in the speaker’s accent similar to her own. It was certainly uncommon in the region of Camelot.</p><p>The girl shrugged in response. She watched from the corner of her eye as the person knelt beside her on the bank. She sighed.</p><p>“It’s quiet here. It’s calm.” She watched as a leaf fell from a tree and drifted across the water and smiled gently. “Being here allows me to escape for a while.” She looked across at the person who had knelt beside her and her smile fell from her lips. She blinked a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Morgana! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t—” The girl went to rise but was kept down by the Lady’s hand on her own.</p><p>“No, please. Just Morgana is fine; there’s no one else here. As you yourself said, it’s nice to escape for a while.” Morgana smiled, searching the girl’s green eyes. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Elaine.”</p><p>“Tell me, Elaine, have we met before?” Morgana asked. Elaine regarded Morgana carefully. True, she felt a sense of familiarity as she regarded the Lady, but she had no memory of having met her before.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe so, my Lady.” A pointed look came from Morgana. “Sorry. I don’t believe so, <em>Morgana</em>.” Elaine smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“What is it you are here to escape from?” Morgana asked, still searching Elaine for an answer of her familiarity.</p><p>“N-nothing in particular,” Elaine answered. She looked out across the water. “Yourself?”</p><p>“Being a lady of court, it’s nice to have some time where I can stop pretending and be myself,” Morgana stated. She regarded Elaine for a second and joined her to look out across the gentle waves.</p><p> </p><p>All she ever seemed to do was pretend these days. Morgana pretended to be the perfect Lady of Camelot; Morgana pretended she didn’t know who her real father was; Morgana pretended as part of Morgause’s latest scheme.</p><p>Just last week she had nearly seen Guinevere burnt at the stake as part of a plan to destroy Arthur’s relationship with her. As much as Morgana didn’t want Gwen on the throne of Camelot, she couldn’t rid herself of the guilt that she had nearly killed someone she cared about. Morgana <em>did </em>care about Gwen. After all, Gwen had been a friend as well as a servant. However, Gwen had been increasingly distant these days. Morgana couldn’t help but feel she was distancing herself.</p><p>She also wanted Morgause to be proud of her. Morgause cared — she seemed the only person left that <em>truly</em> cared. That and they had a common goal. Morgana and Morgause simply wanted the throne of Camelot to be taken by someone that wouldn’t shamelessly slaughter users of magic.</p><p>Morgana glanced at Elaine. The gentle breeze sent wisps of dark hair flying around her face. The sun reflected in her eyes, the green matching the dappled leaves behind them. As Elaine looked back at Morgana, she noticed the slight flecks of gold in Elaine's left eye. She had seen the same in someone else’s eyes, but couldn’t place who. It reminded Morgana of leaves changing in the autumn. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana felt at peace in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably get back. My master will be wondering where I’ve got to.”</p><p>“You are a servant?”</p><p>“He took me in at a young age and provided for me. The least I can do to repay him is to remain in his household until I’m of age.” Elaine stood and held out a hand for Morgana, who took it and rose to her feet.</p><p>“Your parents are passed?” Morgana asked. Elaine nodded silently and took a breath.</p><p>“It has been a pleasure to meet you, Morgana.”</p><p>“The pleasure was all mine. Perhaps I will meet you here again some time?”</p><p>“I do hope so,” Elaine said and turned to walk away.</p><p>“Elaine?” Morgana called. Elaine turned to face her. “Won’t you be needing this?” She held up the basket of herbs with a smirk. Elaine made her way back to Morgana and took the basket.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>my Lady,</em>” Elaine teased, smiling gently. She made her way back to the forest, leaving Morgana at the water’s edge to ponder this familiar girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Place In The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks past, Morgana visiting the clearing nearly every day in hopes of seeing Elaine once more. Elaine had yet to return. Morgana had been left with many unanswered questions and hoped she could at the very least find out more about the girl. She was aware of rumours beginning to spread throughout Camelot about her near-daily walks in the woods. With the rising threat of magic making a come back, Morgana was all too aware what those rumours could hint at. Arthur had stopped her that morning on her way out of the castle gates, and she was all too aware of Merlin as he followed her through the trees. Of course, Morgana frequented the woods before meeting Elaine, but everyone was suddenly more aware of the walks.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the clearing by the lake, Morgana noticed a heaped cloak laying next to the water. She smiled to herself and crept closer, kneeling next to the figure. Morgana slowly pulled the blue hood away from Elaine’s face and carefully ran her fingers through her dark curls. Elaine’s eyebrows bunched together and she let out a small groan as her eyes opened. They slowly focused on the lake as she blinked a few times.The smile left Morgana’s lips as Elaine slowly sat up, her hand cradling her head.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Morgana?” Elaine met Morgana’s eyes and dropped her hand to rest in her lap.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Morgana asked with a frown. Elaine looked down and nodded. Not quite convinced, Morgana gently tilted Elaine’s chin up, pushing her hair away from her eyes. Morgana gasped slightly as she noticed dried blood coming from Elaine’s temple. She carefully turned Elaine’s head to get a better look at her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Morgana turned Elaine’s head back to face her, looking her dead in the eye.</p><p>“Who did this to you?” Morgana whispered, her shoulders trembling slightly. Morgana’s eyebrows were furrowed together and she frowned as she waited for Elaine’s answer.</p><p>“My Master,” Elaine whispered, barely audible as her lip began to tremble. “Well, m-my ex-master. He, he dismissed me.” Elaine sniffled as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“Why?” Morgana shook her head. “What happened?” Elaine opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to explain to a lady of Camelot how she, a servant, had been dismissed. She decided to be to the point.</p><p>“I took the blame for a young serving boy’s poor mending of the Master’s jacket.”</p><p>“He hurt you and dismissed you for <em>that</em>?” Morgana asked in shock. Elaine nodded.</p><p>“I believe he has been wanting to dismiss me for some time now.” Elaine began to let the tears fall from her eyes. Morgana pulled her close, holding her in her arms. Elaine listened as Morgana’s heart beat in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What will you do now?” Morgana asked carefully as Elaine’s tears slowed.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Elaine mumbled, slowly pushed away from Morgana’s hold. “I have no family. No place in the world.” Elaine gave a shrug.</p><p>“Then you must come back to Camelot with me,” Morgana stated. Elaine opened her mouth to protest. “I won’t take no for an answer. You are injured. You must at least let Gaius treat your wounds.” Elaine looked at the ground, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers. She took a breath and let it out slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t refuse you, can I?” She said with a smirk.</p><p>“You could,” Morgana said. “But as a lady of Camelot, I <em>could</em> force you back with me.” She laughed, her smile radiant as the sun peeked through the leaves.</p><p>“Would you?”</p><p>“No,” Morgana became serious. She took hold of Elaine’s hand. “I would never force you to do <em>anything.</em> I know what it is to have control of your life taken from you. I wouldn’t wish that upon anybody.” Elaine smiled gently.</p><p>“To Camelot it is then.”</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Morgana! What can I do for you?” Gaius stood upright from where he was carefully studying books his workbench. Of course, it was also a pretence. Merlin had run into the room only moments earlier to tell him that Morgana was on her way with another girl. The same girl was now by her side. Morgana had an arm around the girl’s shoulders. Between them. Merlin and Gaius had been unable to understand why Morgana was so set on helping this girl. </p><p>“This is Elaine. She needs your help, Gaius,” Morgana lead Elaine to sit on the bench beside where Gaius stood. She looked up at him and he bit his lip. His brow furrowed. Elaine’s face, although bloody and battered, was reminiscent of the Lady of Camelot, Morgana herself. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Merlin,” Gaius called whilst still looking over Elaine’s wounds. “Go and find some chamomile.”</p><p>“But, Gaius, we already have—”</p><p>“Chamomile, Merlin,” Gaius stated and looked up at Merlin with a quirked brow. Merlin knew better than to argue and quickly made his way out the door. “Lady Morgana. If you wouldn’t mind giving us some privacy.” For a moment, Morgana looked ready to stand her ground. She nodded slowly and made her way to stand in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Now just Gaius and Elaine remained. Gaius took a cloth and bowl of water, carefully cleaning the wound around the girl’s eye.</p><p>“What happened to cause this, Elaine?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine looked up fearfully, assessing Gaius. He seemed nice enough, if not a little old to be a court physician. Perhaps his age was to his advantage and enabled his knowledge. His kind eyes watched as she wrestled with her mind.</p><p>“My master hit me with an iron poker,” she said solemnly. Elaine watched, waiting for the man to react. He continued to tentatively clean the wound. Gaius stood back and regarded the girl. Surely she couldn’t be much older than Lady Morgana.</p><p>“Did he harm you anywhere else?” He asked. Elaine looked down at her hands and swallowed thickly.</p><p>“My shoulder,” she mumbled.</p><p>“You had best show me.” Gaius looked away as Elaine lowered her cape and took down the torn shoulder of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully cleaned the wound on Elaine’s shoulder and wrapped it with bandages soaked in witch hazel. His eyes glanced over the pendant that hung from her neck. It bore the image of a dragon. Elaine noticed his gaze.</p><p>“It was my mother’s. I never knew either of my parents, but it was passed on to me.” She sighed, pulling her dress back over her shoulder. “For luck, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaius pursed his lips and nodded.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you, Elaine. I must go and attend to some errands now.” Gaius hurried himself from the room with a final goodbye. Elaine furrowed her brows. She looked up as Morgana reentered. They smiled at one another. Morgana extended a hand.</p><p>“Come. I want to introduce you to someone who can give you a job.”</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>“You met a random stranger at a lake, and now you want me to give her a job?” Uther raised his brows in amusement. Morgana stood before him as he sat upon his throne in the council chamber, Elaine to her side. Morgana raised her chin.</p><p>“Yes. That’s exactly it, my Lord,” Morgana affirmed. She folded her arms across her chest as Uther gave a chuckle. He looked Elaine up and down with an upturned lip.</p><p>“You were a servant before?” Uther asked. Elaine nodded in response. “There may be work in the kitchens, and I’m sure an extra cleaner would do no harm.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther regarded the girl in front of him. Gaius had rushed into his chambers earlier with news of the new girl Morgana had brought with her. Of course, at first he had paid no attention, assuming Morgana had simply made a new friend and that this would wane as her past fixations. Alas, Gaius had further news. The girl wore a pendant with the dragon carved into its surface - the known symbol of the house of Pendragon.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Uther was not surprised that his past mistakes were coming back to haunt him. They seemed to do that a lot these days; But, they had been so careful! After Morgana’s birth, he had told Vivienne they must stop, that Gorlois must never know.</p><p> </p><p>Uther couldn’t help himself. He sent Gorlois, his best friend and a highly esteemed knight, away on another quest. Uther hadn’t expected him to return so soon. When <em>she</em> was born, Gorlois knew she wasn’t his child. He had her sent away to die. Nobody would know.</p><p> </p><p>Now <em>this child</em> stood before him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, if he took Elaine in, there would be questions. For all he knew, Morgana might make the link between the loss of Elaine and her mother’s suicide. It could give the enemies of Camelot more rumours to spread. It could present opportunities for them to infiltrate. Perhaps, Elaine <em>was</em> an enemy of Camelot?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, but the glory! Uther would be praised for finding the long lost sister of his ward! He would not just be the virtuous, generous guardian of one ward; he would be a guardian to <em>two</em>. The other kingdoms and the people would look upon him with respect.</p><p> </p><p>If Elaine <em>did </em>end up being an enemy of Camelot, he could simply have her executed for sorcery and treason. He wouldn’t exactly <em>want</em> to, but it would certainly prove his dedication to his cause. Of course Morgana would be heartbroken, but she would see his reasoning as king.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot give you work,” Uther stated, holding up his hand as Morgana began to protest. “I cannot give the sister of my ward work.” Morgana suddenly became quiet, her eyes wide.</p><p>“<em>Sister?</em>”</p><p>“Elaine. Your pendant.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine took the pendent from around her neck, looking carefully at its surface.</p><p>“It belonged to my mother.”</p><p>“Yes,” Uther cleared his throat. “a<em>nd</em> Lady Morgana’s mother.”</p><p>“You knew my mother?” Elaine asked, glancing up at Uther.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” He nodded, avoiding her gaze. “She was married to Gorlois, my best friend and your father.” Uther swallowed thickly, sitting straighter on his throne. He took a breath before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“I will become your guardian, if you will allow me to do so? Morgana is my ward - It seems fitting that you are too. You will have a home here.” Uther stood and made his way towards Elaine, holding out his hands to her. She took them carefully, smiling gently.</p><p>“Thank you, my Lord.”</p><p>“Wonderful. You will have the rooms beside Lady Morgana. She can show them to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther let go of Elaine’s hands and gestured to Morgana, who was still in an apparent state of shock.</p><p>“Morgana?” She blinked a few times and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Y-yes, my Lord. I will take her there now,” Morgana stammered. She quickly walked from the room with Elaine trailing after her through the halls of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana stopped suddenly in a hallway with many doorways leading from it and turned to Elaine, avoiding her gaze. She slowly walked towards her, stopping when they were face to face. Morgana swallowed thickly and looked up, searching Elaine’s eyes. She once more noticed the familiar gold flecks in Elaine’s iris. Morgana realised where she had seen this before — in the mirror as she looked at her own reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, she pulled Elaine into her arms. Elaine tensed, but felt herself relax in Morgana’s hold. Neither of them spoke, a mutual understanding going unsaid as they stood in the hall, letting time pass by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The King's Ward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a warning for injury, pain, and Uther being a dick goes here.</p><p>Are you happy now it's uploaded, Jess?? O.o     <br/>Ɛ&gt;Ɛ&gt;Ɛ&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the King’s ward was more luck than Elaine could have hoped for. She had been given a chamber beside Morgana’s own and now seemed to have inherited many possessions and new gowns.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana had made sure to keep a watchful eye on Elaine as she started out in the castle. Elaine was thankful for this, as Morgana had been raised within noble families and had an understanding of the way in which a Lady should behave. She had been carefully imparting this knowledge bit by bit to Elaine so as not to overwhelm her. Elaine had quickly adapted to her new environment - no one would have guessed where she had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine was thankful to the King for his kindness. Of course, she noticed the way Morgana looked at Uther with hatred and vengeance, but could not yet understand this. She meant to ask, but there never seemed to be a right time. Perhaps as she got closer to her sister the truth might reveal itself.</p><p> </p><p>Uther had provided Elaine with plenty of new possessions, many of which were lavish gowns and jewellery. She supposed this had to do with him wanting to show off his wards to visitors of Camelot. Elaine didn’t mind, in fact rather enjoying dressing up in fine outfits. There were of course other benefits to her new position. Arthur had been teaching her basic combat, and there was a library full of books for her to discover.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine also had a seat to Morgana’s left in the council chambers. Unfortunately, this meant she often had to be present for trials and convictions. Uther said this was so that she could properly understand the laws of Camelot, but she was beginning to believe it was to test her character.</p><p> </p><p>This became more apparent when Elaine noticed as Uther watched for her reaction. Even more so during trials against users of magic.</p><p> </p><p>On this particular day, a small boy knelt in front of the court beside his mother. Both their heads were bowed as Uther stated their crimes.</p><p>“You have both been found guilty of sorcery,” Uther summarised. He looked down at them with a scowl. “As this is against the laws of Camelot, you will both be executed at dawn.”</p><p>“No, please!” The mother cried out as the guards pulled them to stand. “My boy! Take me but not my boy!” Elaine felt herself tense and clenched her jaw.</p><p>“Take them away.” Uther gave a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do this!” Elaine shot up from her chair, her wild eyes resting on Uther.She took a shaking breath as the council chamber fell silent. The guards froze on their way out with the prisoners.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Uther turned to Elaine with a raised brow, resting his hands on his hips. Morgana slowly rose from her chair, shaking her head with pursed lips.</p><p>“That boy—” Elaine looked at the ground, and sighed, “he’s just a child. You want to murder him in cold blood for being young and curious.” Murmurs spread through the court room. Morgana swiftly took ahold of her sister’s arm and led her out of the council chambers.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana led her down the corridor and then stopped suddenly, spinning round to face Elaine.</p><p>“Morgana, I know—”</p><p>“You can’t just speak out like that! Whether you agree with him or not,” Morgana sighed, “he’s the King, and our guardian.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Elaine mumbled, looking at the ground. It wasn’t long ago she was the one cleaning floors like these. She had to remind herself of her new position.</p><p>“Speak against him like that and it will your head on that block in the morning.” Morgana didn’t flinch at her words, nor as Elaine looked up at her with a mixture of shock and horror. Her eyes darted to Arthur at the other end of the hall as he exited the council chambers. He spotted them and made his way down the hall. Morgana took her hand from Elaine’s arm as she turned at the sound of Arthur’s footsteps. </p><p>“Elaine, my father demands to speak to you,” he relayed.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine’s eyes grew wide and her shoulders tensed. She shook her head as she tried to form coherent words. Elaine looked quickly at Morgana and then back to Arthur.</p><p>“No. Can’t,” she managed to force out, shaking her head.</p><p>“What do you mean you ‘can’t’?” Arthur sneered and narrowed his eyes. “He’s the <em>King</em>.”</p><p>“Elaine,” Morgana said gently, her brows knit together. “Calm down.” Morgana went to gently rest a hand on Elaine’s shoulder. Before it could reach her, Elaine had turned and dashed away. Arthur and Morgana looked at one another in disbelief before running after her.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>Inevitably, Elaine ran from the castle and made her way through the forest, only stopping once she had reached the lake. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her wished she was back serving her old master. At least then she wouldn’t have to uphold the standards of being the ward of the King. She realised with a sudden shock that she had instead swapped answering to one egomaniac for another. Both were intent on punishing her mistakes, although she didn’t actually know quite what the King had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine could have been overthinking things. It could simply be that the King had wanted a gentle conversation rather than a punishment. No, that couldn’t be right. The entire court had witnessed her defiance. Uther would surely be angry.</p><p> </p><p>“How convenient,” a sly voice came from behind her. “A noble woman of Camelot, just as I was hoping for one.” Elaine wondered if there would ever be a day that she could come to the lake and be alone to think.</p><p>“I am no noble woman.” Elaine looked up at the owner of the voice - a woman. Perhaps it was her dress being the colour of blood, or the coldness in her brown eyes, but there was something about this woman that was off-putting. Elaine felt a sudden dread in the pit of her stomach as her eyes glanced across the woman to notice the dagger she held by her side. The woman smirked.</p><p>“You are the King’s ward, are you not?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine rose slowly from the ground.</p><p>“If it is money you need—”</p><p>“Do I <em>look </em>like I need your money?”</p><p>“No.” Elaine shook her head and bit her lip, glancing at the dagger. The woman followed her gaze. She brought the dagger into full view, pointing it towards Elaine. “The King won’t care if you harm me. In fact, I think he may be considering doing so himself.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I spoke against Uther in front of the court.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman gave a slight chuckle. Elaine used this distraction to walk backwards, away from the woman, forgetting there was a tree not far behind her. As Elaine’s back hit the trunk, the woman shot forward and placed the dagger against her throat, using it to tilt Elaine’s chin up.</p><p>“On a another path, I’m sure things would have been different,” the woman sighed. She removed the dagger from Elaine’s neck. “I do not wish to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine let out the breath she had been holding. She gasped as she felt the coolness of the dagger as it pierced her stomach. Her eyes widened. The woman took hold of her chin, forcing Elaine to meet her eyes.</p><p>“I do however, need to set events into motion,”the woman said quietly.</p><p>“A-are you going to want this back?” Elaine gasped. The woman smiled, amusement sparkling in her dark eyes.</p><p>“Keep the dagger,” she replied, stepping away from Elaine, “give it back to me the next time we meet.”</p><p>“Who <em>are</em> you?” Elaine leant against the tree and grimaced.</p><p>“You can call me Morgause.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgause smirked, and hurried into the forest as the sound of footsteps crunching against the leaves grew closer. Elaine clenched her teeth as tears fell from her eyes. The pain in her stomach burned. Elaine rested a hand against the dagger, but she didn’t dare move it. She could feel the warmth of the blood as it seeped from her wound. She had to get it out.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine wrapped her fist around the leather-bound hilt. She looked down at the crimson patch, a stark contrast to her green dress. She took a breath, clenched her eyes shut, and pulled, screaming as the knife left her body. Birds flapped in the trees as they flew away from the commotion. Her knees trembled and buckled beneath her. She felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Elaine!” She recognised the voice. Her breathing came heavy as arms wrapped around her. Elaine’s head was rested against something soft, and she felt as frantic hands caressed her face. Her vision blurred. “Stay with me. Elaine, please, you’re scaring me.”</p><p>“Morgana, we need to get her to Gaius.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Morgana. </em>She had followed. Elaine felt as something wet fell onto her face. She closed her eyes.</p><p>“No! No, don’t do that,” Morgana cried, her breath catching in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I can’t lose you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. By Her Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uther entered the room and sighed. He shook his head as he made his way over to the bed, where Elaine laid asleep. She still hadn’t awoken since coming back from the forest.</p><p>“Sire,” Gaius acknowledged, tending to the deep wound on Elaine’s stomach. “Morgana has just left. I sent her to get some rest. She’s barely left Elaine’s bedside.”</p><p> </p><p>“All this because she was running from me,” Uther sighed. He made his way to the chair, sitting and rubbing his temples. He looked up, cocking his head to one side. “I’m not that fear invoking am I, Gaius?”</p><p>“Well, you’re not exactly a warm and loving father figure at times, Sire.” Uther remained silent. He pursed his lips as he silently pondered over this choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>Gaius finished dressing the wound and pulled the covers over Elaine. He looked up at Uther, who had turned a light shade of grey.</p><p>“You’re not—”</p><p>“I am.” Uther nodded with a sigh. “I am Elaine’s father.”</p><p>“Vivienne?” Gaius asked. Uther nodded solemnly and stood from the chair. He walked to the window, gazing across the courtyard.</p><p>“Gorlois knew. He had the child sent away at her birth,” Uther explained. “We all assumed she was dead.”</p><p>“Including Vivienne.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther turned to Gaius. He couldn’t help but feel slightly sick at the thought of Vivienne and the pain their relationship had caused. Morgana had grown up without a mother because of his reckless behaviour. The men regarded one another for a moment.</p><p>“We must keep this to ourselves, the same way as we have for Morgana.”</p><p>“Of course, Sire,” Gaius said solemnly. Uther gave a quick nod, striding from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Gaius sighed and shook his head as he looked at Elaine sleeping. He noticed as her fingers moved lightly against the bed covers. She groaned slightly, her brow furrowing as she moved her head to the side. There was no doubt that she was in pain. Anyone with that kind of stab wound would be. He made his way to the table with his medicinal supplies, picking out some herbs to lessen her pain. He added them to his mortar and ground them down with the pestle, adding liquid to make a medicinal draught.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine groaned again, this time slowly opening her bleary eyes. She looked around. Her breathing was ragged.</p><p>“Drink this,” Gaius advised, now holding a goblet with the draught as he stood by her side. “It will help.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaius gently held a hand under Elaine’s head, holding her as she drank from the goblet. He rested her head back against the pillow and placed the goblet on the small bedside table. He turned as he heard the door open.</p><p>“Morgana, I sent you to rest,” Gaius said with a sigh.</p><p>“I couldn’t, not when I knew Elaine may be suffering,” Morgana replied, taking a seat at the bedside. For a moment she didn’t register the pale eyes looking back at her.</p><p>“Elaine! You’re awake!” Morgana smiled, taking Elaine’s hand and holding it tight. “I was so worried.” Elaine gave a faint smile.</p><p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she uttered, gently closing her eyes as the medicine began to take effect.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>Elaine felt stronger the next time she opened her eyes, as if she had been given some magical cure. She turned carefully to her left and found Morgana asleep, resting her head upon the bed.</p><p>“She hasn’t left your side, you know,” Gaius explained from the end of the bed as he turned to leave. Elaine ran her fingers lightly through the dark curls, smiling as Morgana gave a sigh and looked up.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better, thank you.” Elaine adjusted herself against the pillows, wincing as she knocked her wound. Morgana gave a sympathetic smile. She was about to speak as the door swung open and Uther entered.</p><p>“Gaius told me you had awoken,” Uther stated. He stood by the end of the bed. “Morgana, if you would give us some privacy.” Elaine looked at Morgana with wide eyes.</p><p>“Anything you have to say to Elaine, can be said in front of me.” Morgana raised her chin and arched her brows. Uther shot back a look of annoyance.</p><p>“Very well,” Uther sighed. He looked at Elaine, who regarded him carefully. “I like to think that this <em>incident</em> has taught you a lesson about respect, so I will not punish you. However, be warned - If you ever speak against me again, I will not be quite so forgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>With a final look between them, and without giving time for a response, Uther turned and walked silently from the room. The ladies sat in silence for a few moments before Elaine spoke,</p><p>“I thought he was going to say something else then.”</p><p>“What did you think he would say?” Morgana watched as Elaine struggled to find the words. She opened and closed her mouth, picking at her fingernails. Morgana reached a hand across to hold Elaine’s. “It’s alright, you can say it.”</p><p>“While I was asleep, I heard Uther talking to Gaius,” Elaine said. She swallowed thickly, looking down at their intermingled hands. “I am Uther’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine looked up at Morgana, waiting for a reaction. Morgana remained stoic.</p><p>“Uther should really be more careful about sitting by his children and revealing secrets about them whilst they sleep. He’s just getting sloppy these days,” she said with a sigh.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I am also Uther’s daughter. He revealed so to Gaius when he thought I was asleep.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know that you know?” Elaine asked. Morgana shook her head.</p><p>“And it must stay that way. For now, at least.” Morgana pursed her lips. “You need rest.”</p><p>“Morgana I—”</p><p>“No, don’t start that. We can talk more later. Lie down.” Morgana aided Elaine as she laid down in the bed, tucking the covers around her. She perched on the edge of the bed, running her hand through Elaine’s hair as her eyes gently closed. “All I do will be for the best of those I care for, and I care for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Wicked Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Decennial Tournament came and passed. Elaine had healed enough to be able to watch as the King and Arthur both took part in the tournament. She was certain that Morgana had something to do with encouraging Uther’s participation, but decided it best not to say so. Morgana looked more than comfortable introducing the tournament as the highest ranking noble. Elaine couldn’t help but wonder if Morgana wanted the King to be defeated. Morgana had a wild look in her eyes as she watched them fight. She looked less impressed at dinner that evening when Arthur had been proclaimed as ‘ready to be king’ by his father.</p><p> </p><p>Days passed by and Elaine watched curiously from her window as a raised stage was built in the courtyard outside. No one seemed to know who was destined for the executioners axe. Elaine hadn’t heard of any trials taking place, but she was still spending much of her time actively avoiding going near the council chambers. Uther seemed to understand this, and even if he didn’t, he hadn’t mentioned it. Elaine asked Morgana but even she wasn’t aware of anything.</p><p> </p><p>The day of the execution arrived. Uther had requested the presence of his son and both his wards on his balcony to watch with him. He wouldn’t take no for an answer so there they all stood, shoulder to shoulder, waiting to find out exactly what crimes were being atoned for. Elaine gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Uther looked across, watching Elaine’s reaction and trying to hide the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Elaine watched with horror as the boy and his mother that had previously stood trial were led through the crowd to the raised platform. Morgana weaved their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze, for who’s reassurance was unclear. It felt as though weeks had passed. They were supposed to be executed at dawn but Uther had kept them in his dungeons for all this time. The boy and his mother stood on the platform, looking towards the King. They were thin and pale, the only colour on their faces being the dirt smeared across them.</p><p>“You have both been found guilty of practicing sorcery,” Uther stated. He looked down at them. “As of the laws of Camelot, you will both be executed.”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, the boy met Elaine’s eyes. There was a great sadness, but Elaine also sensed relief — an end to their uneasy wait. Their contact was broken as the boy’s mother was forced to her knees and the executioner swung the axe. The boy was held tightly as he screamed and fell to his own knees. Another quick swing and his screams stopped. All was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine let out a breath she didn’t know she held. She shivered, although the spring air wasn’t cold. Uther didn’t look at her as he strode from the balcony back inside. Morgana squeezed Elaine’s hand before following Arthur from the balcony. Elaine paused for a moment and looked across the courtyard. Her stomach was twisting and she watched the blood pooling on the stage. The crowd had mostly dispersed now that the excitement was over. Elaine held tightly to the edge of the balcony taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He had meant for her to watch. It must be another test. He was playing a truly wicked game.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>Elaine had kept herself busy for the remainder of the day. Everyone had. A tension hung about the castle and nobody could bring themselves to interact, instead mutually agreeing to keep their distances. Elaine had tired of things to do in her chambers and now walked through the halls in search of something different to pass the time. She passed the council chambers, pausing at the door as she noticed Uther sitting upon the throne, resting his head against his hand. He looked up and they briefly met eyes before Elaine turned and made her way back down the hall.</p><p>“Elaine!” She stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly at Uther’s voice. The guard at the door grimaced as she slowly made her way to the doorway of the hall. She had to stop herself from folding her arms, instead opting to hold them behind her back.</p><p>“My Lord?”</p><p>“Do enter. I thought we might have a catch up,” Uther said with a wicked grin. He beckoned her toward him. “It’s good to see you up and about again. Although, it would’ve been nice to avoid such an <em>incident</em> in the first place.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose it would’ve been.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther sighed and stood.</p><p>“What troubles you?”</p><p>“Nothing, my Lord.” Elaine gave a curt smile. Uther placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Speak freely. Tell me what plagues you, child.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine looked at the ground and furrowed her brow. She bit her lip and clenched her fist.</p><p>“I thought you were going to execute the boy and his mother weeks ago,” She said.</p><p>“I was,” Uther sighed. He removed his hand from Elaine’s shoulder. “I thought it could wait until you had regained your strength enough to join us for the occasion.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To test your reaction.” Uther shrugged. He turned his back and strode back to the throne, resting a hand on its back. “I wanted to see if you had learnt your lesson.”</p><p>“You had the boy and his mother kept in the cells all this time just to prove your point?”</p><p>“Elaine, I wouldn’t call it proving a point—”</p><p>“You made them suffer unnecessarily for weeks!” Elaine walked to face Uther. “I don’t agree with the execution, but leaving them fearing for their life in a cell is hardly merciful either.”</p><p>“They don’t deserve mercy, Elaine.” Uther narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“The people won’t stand for it, and neither will I.”</p><p>“Remember you are speaking to your King.”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine stood taller, raising her chin to Uther.</p><p>“All you do is lie! You hide the truth from everyone,” Elaine snarled, “You say you care about us. All you care about it yourself and your power.”</p><p>“I won’t warn you to watch your tongue again, Elaine.”</p><p>“Why? What are you going to do? Throw me in a cell?”</p><p>“I took you in when you had nothing. You would do well to remember that.” Uther scowled. “After all, you are nothing more than a pathetic serving girl playing dress up.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could stop herself, Elaine raised her hand. Time slowed. Uther caught it before the hand made contact with his cheek. Elaine’s eyes grew wide as she watched Uther’s hold tighten. She looked at his uneven eyes, frozen. Uther clenched his jaw.</p><p>“Well, this is rather unfortunate.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uther didn’t stop walking until they had reached the lower dungeons. He had summoned guards to take hold of Elaine. She gasped as they pulled her down the staircases. These cells were in a different part of the castle to the regular dungeon. Elaine supposed they were for a different kind of guest to the usual. Or perhaps these were more for Uther’s own personal use.</p><p> </p><p>The guards pulled Elaine into a stone walled room. The entire room was grey and dull, the only light entering from the barred window high up the wall. Uther gave a curt nod, and the guards pulled Elaine to where some chains lay on the floor. She pushed against the men, but they were far stronger than her. They shackled her wrists and left the room with a quick nod to the King.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you,” Uther said solemnly. “You will stay here to think about your behaviour and the meaning of respect.”</p><p>“Then let me go! I’ve already thought about my <em>behaviour</em>,” Elaine strode closer to Uther, wincing as the shackles dug into her wrist and kept her back, “I do not regret a thing. You are cruel and vindictive. I have no respect for a <em>monster</em> like yourself, even if he is King. I despair for the people.”</p><p> </p><p>With a final look, Uther turned and left, slamming the cell door as he went. Elaine fought against her restraints, as she heard the scrape of a key turning in the lock. Her breath caught in her throat as realisation dawned upon her.</p><p> </p><p>She was alone.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped pulling and stood still for a moment. Her brow wavering and her bottom lip quivering slightly. Elaine told herself she wouldn’t let a tear fall. She wouldn’t let <em>him</em> do that to her. She looked around the cell. A light breeze from the window sent some straw skittering across the ground. Outside the window she noticed the crescent moon slowly waking in the twilight sky. Elaine took a deep breath to steady herself. Manoeuvring her chains, Elaine sat on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts went to Morgana. She would surely be wondering where Elaine was by now. Perhaps she wouldn’t. It could be that Morgana was in on this. Elaine wondered if she had been too intense, too overwhelming to Morgana. Morgana had never given Elaine any reason to doubt her affection, but she seemed distant these days. Morgana was the best friend Elaine had had in a long time. After not having a friend in so long, Elaine couldn’t help but latch onto Morgana. She was kind to Elaine, and always took the time to talk to her. But perhaps Elaine wasn’t good enough? After all, she was only a serving girl. The only reason she was living in a castle was due to Uther’s sympathy and her relation to Morgana. She was hardly a true Lady of Camelot. Morgana surely had better friends. Elaine’s lip began to quiver again as her thoughts overwhelmed her.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine laid down on the rough ground. She rested her head upon her hands but grimaced as the shackles dug in. Her mind was running in circles. Elaine closed her eyes. The ground was uncomfortable, but she suddenly felt so tired that it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>Elaine awoke to find sunlight trying to break through the bars of the window. She sat up carefully, ignoring the ache in her shoulders. Her stomach gave a growl, reminding her that she had missed dinner the previous night, and breakfast that morning. Elaine doubted she would be getting much food for the rest of her stay in here.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up a small piece of straw, twisting it between her fingers. Elaine couldn’t help but wonder if there was a scribe in charge of writing her story that just wanted to cause her constant pain and suffering. No, she had brought this upon herself. Uther had wanted her to react and she had walked straight into his trap.</p><p> </p><p>He had chained her in a cell. Her own <em>father</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this was her father. He certainly didn’t act much like it, but then how could she know what a father was <em>supposed</em> to act like? She had never really had any kind of father figure to guide her. All she had ever hoped for as a child was someone to knock at the door and whisk her away to a real family. A family that helped one another; cooked the meals together; sat down to play parlour games in the evening together. A family that would love her unconditionally.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she had <em>this</em>. Elaine supposed Uther was unaware of her knowing the truth. Still, he seemed to have an aversion to her. Even Morgana was treated with respect and shown affection. Although, they had of course had longer together to build a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Uther still considered her to be a serving girl. He had said so during their disagreement. Maybe this was why he was cruel to her? No, it couldn’t be. Elaine came to the conclusion that he was just a generally cruel man.</p><p> </p><p>She looked out the small window, noticing the red streaks of sunset across the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Her head whipped up as the door swung open. Uther strode in, and stood with his arms folded. He regarded Elaine as she slowly rose, looking toward him with wide eyes. Uther turned his head to the door and called to the guards. They entered and Elaine shrank away from them as they came toward her. They pulled at her arms, removing the shackles and then left. Elaine rubbed her wrists gently as she quirked a brow at Uther.</p><p>“You are free to go,” Uther stated. Elaine gave a small nod and began to leave when Uther stepped in front of her. “Do you have anything to say to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine thought for a moment. She peered at the King through the wisps of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. There was a great deal she would like to say to him, none of it particularly good. Her stomach gave a lurch reminding her of her hunger and her shoulders ached from sleeping on the ground. Elaine squared her shoulders and made sure to look Uther in the eye.</p><p>“I apologise, my Lord,” Elaine said, clenching her hand into a fist at her side. “It was wrong of me to speak out of turn.”</p><p>“In future, remember it is not for you to question the actions of your King. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sire,” Elaine murmured and bowed her head. Uther stepped to the side to let Elaine pass.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine walked numbly through the halls to her chambers. She closed the door and leant against it, her eyes closed. She exhaled a long slow breath.</p><p>“Elaine?” Came a concerned voice. Elaine opened her eyes to see Morgana walking towards her. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Nowhere.”</p><p>“I’ve been worried,” Morgana stated.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana regarded Elaine’s pained expression, and the way she rubbed at her wrists. She noticed the dirt smudged across Elaine’s cheek, and the straw stuck in her unruly curls.</p><p>“Uther locked you in the dungeons didn’t he?” Morgana raised a hand to Elaine’s cheek, her stomach twisting as Elaine pulled away. Elaine turned away, once more rubbing at her chaffed wrists. Morgana bit her lip as she watched. “Elaine—”</p><p>“I said I’m fine!” Elaine spun around, pushing away the hand Morgana held out.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t explain exactly what had happened in that moment. All Elaine knew was her emotions seemed to channel into her hand hand. She felt an intense heat. All the pent up feelings that she had hidden suddenly rose to the surface. The vase on the other side of the room shattered as her hand pointed towards it.</p><p> </p><p>They both stood in fixed positions for what felt like an eternity, both looking at the shards of glass on the floor. Elaine slowly lowered her shaking hand, turning her attention towards Morgana. They met eyes. Elaine wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Morgana’s amused expression. Surely she realised the implications of the King’s ward having magic?</p><p>“You have magic?”</p><p>“It looks that way.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” reassured Morgana, taking a step closer. Elaine held her hands to her head and screwed her eyes shut, shaking her head.</p><p>“He’ll kill me,” she murmured. Morgana wrapped her arms around Elaine, rubbing her back softly.</p><p>“We’ll hide this. It will be our secret.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to hide something like this?” Elaine pulled away. Morgana brushed a stray curl behind Elaine’s ear.</p><p>“It won’t be for long, and I’ll protect you,” Morgana firmly said, “I promise.”</p><p>“You can’t promise something like that.” Elaine gently shook her head, regarding Morgana. Something was different; something had changed. There was a new rage behind her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana gave a wicked smile.</p><p>“Just you wait, Elaine. Change is coming to Camelot, sooner than you may realise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Awful Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Morgana had said change was coming soon, Elaine didn’t think she had meant <em>this</em>. Elaine scowled as she knelt in front of Morgause, who was stood beside the golden throne of Camelot. Her army of the undead had attacked the Citadel. Elaine could only wonder what would come next. She turned as she heard a struggle behind her to see Uther being forced to his knees beside her. He looked up at Morgause with a snarl.</p><p>“Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen,” quipped Morgause. She smirked as she took the crown from his head, narrowing her dark eyes at him. “I don’t think you’ll be needing this anymore.”</p><p>“This is unlawful. You cannot do this,” Uther snarled, trembling against the guard’s grip. “You have no right to the throne!” Morgause’s smile grew wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she does not.” Morgana appeared from behind the throne, a sly smile on her red lips. Morgause moved aside as Morgana stood in front of the throne. “But <em>I</em> do. I am your <em>daughter</em> after all,” Morgana snarled, fury burning in her eyes. Uther stopped struggling, his mouth hanging agape in incredulity. He regarded Morgana, his brows creased and eyes moving rapidly. “Don’t look so surprised. I’ve known for some time.” Morgana turned to the guards. “Unhand my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>The guards let go of Elaine, but she too was in shock at the sudden turn of events so remained kneeling. Her wide eyes followed Morgana as she sat upon the throne. Morgause gave a curt nod to a guard, who then pushed forward Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Queen’s crown glistening in his hands as they shook. Morgana looked expectantly up at him. She briefly met eyes with Elaine, but looked out across the gathered crowd with a smirk, raising her chin as Geoffrey began to speak,</p><p>“By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot.”</p><p> </p><p>Uther stifled his sobs, the guards struggling to hold him upright as he fell forward. As much as her own fury and hatred burned towards Uther, she couldn’t help but feel slight remorse for the King. Morgana looked down at him with a wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>Morgause watched on with pride. Her manipulation had finally worked. Of course, it didn’t take much work. Uther had put his pride before acknowledging his daughter, and surely would’ve done so again by executing her for her magic had he known. He had gone as far as to execute users of magic right outside her bedroom window! Arthur was no better, the way he taunted her and was also willing to follow in his father’s footsteps to destroy magic.</p><p> </p><p>The one time Morgana did find someone she thought she could trust, Merlin had also turned on her. He poisoned her - attempted to murder her. Merlin tried to sacrifice Morgana, all to save the tyrannical Uther Pendragon and his pathetic son. Of course, this had led to Morgause taking Morgana back to her castle and allowed her to really win her over, so perhaps the poisoning had been in her favour after all.</p><p> </p><p>All Morgana had wanted was someone who loved her and showed her affection. Someone who would care for her and wouldn’t hurt her. Morgause had exploited that, and perhaps the mandrakes had aided in persuading Morgana, but it was with good reason. Now that her sister was on the throne, they could work together to rid Camelot of its evils and let magic reign once more.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>A week passed and Morgana’s reign was not going smoothly. The Knights of Camelot had been lined up in the courtyard as Morgana watched from the balcony. When they had refused to swear allegiance, Morgana ordered her guards to fire at the citizens that were gathered. Elaine had been forced to stand by Morgana’s side in silence as the events unfolded. Even Morgause stifled a gasp as she watched what their sister was becoming.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the council chamber and Morgana draped herself upon the throne. She had just been in the cells with Uther, and whilst nobody knew exactly what words were exchanged between the pair, they could guess that it hadn’t been pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Morgause seemed to be listing some kind of itinerary, but Elaine wasn’t listening. She didn’t want to listen. Elaine studied Morgana with narrowed eyes. She knew of course that this was still Morgana, but it wasn’t the Morgana that she knew. Morgana could feel Elaine’s eyes watching her, squirming slightly in the chair. She could almost feel the judgement.</p><p>“What is it, sister?” Morgana asked sharply, breaking off Morgause mid-sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know you anymore,” Elaine stated. “You’re not the person you were.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m better.” Morgana stood, walking slowly towards Elaine, her eyes dark. “I grew stronger and learnt who I could truly trust.”</p><p>“You’re killing innocent people—”</p><p>“They’re not innocent!” Morgana snapped, taking a breath and composing herself. “These people stood by and watched whilst our kind were slaughtered by that <em>tyrant</em> down in the dungeons.”</p><p>“It seems that he is not the only tyrant around here.” Elaine clenched her fists at her sides. Morgana’s eyes widened, but she quickly clenched her teeth and balled her own fists, clenching the fabric of her lavender sleeves.</p><p>“Morgause,” Morgana narrowed her eyes at Elaine, “take Elaine to her chambers. She will stay there until she is ready to show her loyalty to the new Queen of Camelot.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgause didn’t say a word, smirking as she took ahold of Elaine’s arm. Elaine quickly pulled it away.</p><p>“I know the way to my own chambers, thank you very much,” she snarled, marching from the room. Morgause followed quickly behind. Morgana listened as the footsteps became quiet. She perched on the throne and allowed herself a moment of weakness before straightening her posture. She was Queen now. Just because the Knights and her sister didn’t swear their allegiance straight away didn’t mean they wouldn’t yet. Besides, even if they didn’t, she was still a Queen with a powerful army. She would rule all of Camelot, and those who dared challenge her? They would pay.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I didn’t need escorting,” Elaine uttered as Morgause chided her into her chambers. She folded her arms and looked out the window as Morgause stood in the door way observing. She slowly made her way closer to Elaine.</p><p>“Why don’t you trust in your new Queen?” Morgause asked gently. “She is your sister after all.”</p><p>“She murdered innocents. If Morgana carries on this way, then she is no better than Uther.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgause nodded and turned to leave, when Elaine spoke again,</p><p>“You knew Uther was my father, didn’t you?” Morgause turned back and studied Elaine, noting the way her dark hair curled the same way as Morgana’s.</p><p>“I had hoped so.” Morgause went to push a stray hair from Elaine face, smiling gently as Elaine jerked away. “What other reason would there be for him to take in a second ward?” Elaine ignored this question, changing the subject quickly.</p><p>“Unfortunately, due to not knowing I would be forced to come face to face with you again, I do not have your dagger on me.” Elaine looked away from Morgause’s gaze for a moment. When she looked back, her eyes were fierce. “If I did, I would give it back to you the same way you gave it to me - twisted into your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgause seemed shocked for a brief moment before recovering herself. She laughed as she turned once more to walk from the room.</p><p>“That’s sweet, but we all know you wouldn’t have the spine.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Elaine could stop herself, she held up a hand and her eyes glowed golden as magic coursed through her palm. Morgause whipped around, countering her attack and sending Elaine flying into the wall. She walked briskly to where Elaine lay groaning on the floor, crouching beside her.</p><p>“You would not like to be on the receiving end when you have truly maddened me. I suggest you test me no further, <em>sister</em>.”</p><p>“You’re no sister of mine,” Elaine choked out. Morgause hummed and finally left, the key scraping the lock behind her. Elaine stayed on the floor and rolled onto her back to look at the stone ceiling. She sighed. What an awful mess this all was.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>Morgause watched the fury burn in Morgana’s bright eyes as she watched Guinevere speaking to Leon below them. They were watching through a hidden grate, overlooking the cell Leon was being held in. Morgana sighed,</p><p>"It is as we suspected. She's betrayed me.” Morgana glanced at her sister, then back to the cells with a slight snarl. “I will have her executed at dawn.”</p><p>“No, wait,” Morgause said. Morgana turned to her with a frown. “This is good. Let her run to her beloved prince. She will lead us straight to him.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I have… ideas.” Morgause smirked. “Meanwhile, you should decide what to do with Elaine. You can’t have her undermining you.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana sighed and crossed her arms, looking back at the cell. Whilst it enraged her that Elaine wouldn’t bow before her own sister, Morgana didn’t want any harm to come to her.</p><p>“She is my sister. She’ll come round,” Morgana reassured, although it seemed to Morgause that it was more to reassure herself.</p><p>“But what if she doesn’t?” Morgause tried gently. “You may need to be selective and choose your true allies carefully, sister. Perhaps you need to make an example—”</p><p>“You will speak no more of this.”</p><p>“Morgana—” Morgause was cut off once more as Morgana turned and abruptly marched off.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Morgause seemed to develop a rather brilliant plan. Morgana had spiked Guinevere’s drink with a magic tracker as they celebrated Leon’s supposed new allegiance. She had known that Guinevere stole the key for the cell, but this was part of Morgause’s plan. By allowing Gwen and Leon to escape, they were able to track them back to where Arthur was hiding out. Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was in Arthur’s favour and the plan did not work out for Morgause and her soldiers — Arthur and the Knights had escaped. Little did the sisters know, Arthur had sat around a round table with his Knights to formulate a plan to save Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>All this time, Elaine waited in her room. She was visited by Morgana, but had remained silent each time. There was so much she wished to say, but none of it seemed right. In all honesty, she had come to fear her sister. One wrong step, and she worried it may well be the executioner’s blade against her own neck.</p><p> </p><p>As dusk fell over the castle, Elaine sat on her bed deep in thought once again. That was all she seemed able to do at the moment — get lost in her thoughts. Then again, there wasn’t very much to do when one was locked in one’s room all the time. Her brow furrowed as she heard a ruckus from another part of the castle. She moved to look out the window, her head jerking around as she heard the key scrape in the lock.</p><p>“Gwen?”</p><p>“Quickly, we don’t have much time,” Guinevere ushered Elaine from the room, pulling her down the twisting halls. “The Knights are being freed as we speak. We need to get to safety—”</p><p>“You’re taking her nowhere,” shouted Morgana, stalking down the hall towards them. She took hold of Elaine’s arm, pulling her away from Guinevere. “You betrayed me. I should have dealt with you when I had the chance,” Morgana snarled, her voice trembled. There was a new darkness that clung to her. Guinevere closed her eyes, pressing herself against the cold stone wall as Morgana raised a hand, but the blow never came.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana suddenly let go of Elaine. She watched Morgana stumble backwards, her breath coming in deep gasps. She shook her head, looking around frantically. Morgana turned and fled towards the throne room.</p><p>“<em>Go</em>.” Elaine nodded at Guinevere’s command, following Morgana as she ran.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the throne room, Elaine heard a piercing scream. The hair on her neck stood on end as she stood in the doorway. The blood from the Cup of Life was spilt across the floor. Morgana knelt, her crimson gown pooling around her, cradling Morgause’s unconscious body in her arms. Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot watched on. Their eyes widened as they felt the air thicken around them. Elaine barely had time to cover herself as the stained-glass windows exploded, glass raining down on them all. Rainbow shards pierced her arms as she held them over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Quickly, we need to get out now!” Merlin pulled Elaine away as they heard the stone of the ceiling collapse, a thick dust blowing around them. Elaine could only watch on, her breath catching in her throat at the thought of Morgana being trapped underneath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Her Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had never found the bodies of Morgana or Morgause in the rubble of the throne room. It was assumed that they had escaped. This was later confirmed when they had been sighted on an old road on the way to the Isle of the Blessed. Time passed, and Elaine never stopped hoping that Morgana would have a change of heart and return to Camelot. All the while Elaine was forced to submit to the murderous stares that came when one was the sister of a well-known user of magic that tried to take over the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Arthur had seemed to take pity on her and allowed her to maintain her freedom. Not that Elaine went anywhere, preferring to avoid the stares and whispers by staying in her chambers. She had tried to talk to Uther, but he was in no fit state to talk and had soon passed away. It was probably for the best. He was cruel whilst in a good state of mind.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine was once again in her room when she was summoned to appear before the newly crowned King Arthur, and his council. She was expecting this. The incident with Morgana and Morgause was a topical issue. She knew she would be questioned again at some point. Elaine sighed and made her way to the council chambers. A guard opened the heavy door and closed it behind her once she stood inside before Arthur’s throne. He had taken to using a large round table in the throne room for most meetings of the Knight’s council, but it seemed today he wanted a quieter and more intimate meeting. This concerned Elaine. There were a dozen or so bearded older men and Knights mingled in the space. Arthur clenched his jaw, avoiding Elaine’s gaze.</p><p>“Let us begin the proceedings,” Arthur said, the room falling silent. Elaine watched him carefully. “Elaine, you have been summoned here due to your close relationship with Morgana. As I’m sure you are aware, Morgana has committed multiple offences against the laws of Camelot, including but not limited to treason and sorcery.” Arthur paused and looked around himself. “Were you aware of any of her plans to take over Camelot?” Perhaps this was less of a questioning and more of a sentencing that she had initially assumed. Elaine answered,</p><p>“Of course I wasn’t. She may be my sister but that doesn’t mean I blindly followed her.”</p><p> </p><p>A murmur went around the room.</p><p>“You had no part in her plans? You do not have magic yourself?”</p><p>“No—”</p><p>“She’s a liar! Of course she knew!” Agreement burbled around the room, questions and accusations flung towards Elaine. She looked at Arthur in despair, but he offered no support except a sympathetic smile. Elaine turned, trying to tune in and answer, but the noise just kept growing.</p><p>“Please. Please stop,” Elaine murmured, rubbing her neck. “Stop!” Elaine struck out her hands, the glass from the newly replaced stained glass raining down on the room. She opened her eyes as she felt the pull of hands restraining her.</p><p>“Elaine,” sighed Arthur, shaking his head. He stood, his features twisted. “You <em>do</em> have magic. It pains me to do this, but Elaine by the laws of Camelot, you are sentenced for practising sorcery—”</p><p>“Arthur, please don’t—”</p><p>“And will be executed at dawn.” Arthur sat back on his throne. “Take her to the cells.”</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>The night was long and cold. Elaine watched through the iron bars as soldiers piled up wood for a pyre in the twilight of the new day - it looked as though she would be burnt for her sorcery. A shuffle outside the cell captured her attention and she turned to the noise.</p><p>“I brought you some food,” Guinevere said with a small smile.</p><p>“It’s hardly worth eating if I’m to be burned,” Elaine sighed.</p><p>“You should eat,” Guinevere insisted, holding out a bread roll. Elaine furrowed her brow at Guinevere’s urgency. She walked to the bars and went to take the bread when Guinevere clasped her hand with her own.</p><p>“I know you didn’t agree with Morgana,” Guinevere whispered hurriedly. “Whilst I can bear witness to that, I cannot save you from the consequences of your magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Guinevere let go, giving the sliced bread roll a pointed look. Elaine opened it, closing it quickly when she saw a wrought iron key. Her wide eyes went back to Guinevere.</p><p>“Gwen—”</p><p>“You do not deserve to be executed for what you cannot control.” Guinevere gave another gentle smile. Elaine quietly thanked her. Guinevere left Elaine after a quick explanation of how soon the sleeping drug in the guard's wine would take effect.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine waited, peering down the hall. As soon as she heard the thud of the bodies hit the floor, she turned the key in the lock and ran. As she left the citadel and ran through the first trees of the forest, she heard the warning bells echoing out behind her. She stopped and looked back. How quickly a safe place had become a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>The early morning sun was just beginning to make long shadows on the ground. Elaine made her way further into the forest. She knew she needed to get as far away from Camelot as possible. They would already be searching and sending word to the nearest villages. Elaine knew that she couldn’t leave until she had said goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine found herself looking out across the shimmering waves of the lake, the same lake that she had first met Morgana and started all this madness. She didn’t know where Morgana was, but Elaine knew that here she could at least have a final thought of her sister before she went.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine thought back to their first meeting at the water’s edge. Morgana had seemed familiar. Of course, she didn’t know why at the time. They had both been trying to escape from their lives for a while and found solace in each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks as if you’re running away,” came that familiar comforting lilt that she had missed so much. Elaine kept looking ahead of her, stiffening as she noticed a dark figure standing beside her.</p><p>“It’s either this or I’ll be burnt at the stake. I’m sure you of all people can understand,” Elaine quipped, turning to Morgana. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her curls were no longer tidy as they had been before. She had become one with the forest, no longer wearing bright gowns but a simple black dress.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana noticed as Elaine rubbed her arms, although it wasn’t cold. Elaine looked away, swallowing thickly before looking back.</p><p>“Why are you scared of me?”</p><p>“Well, your sister stabbed me—”</p><p>“Technically she’s your sister too,” Morgana corrected.</p><p>“She is as much my sister as Arthur my brother,” Elaine explained. “By our parents and nothing more. Anyway, you were complicit in her scheming. Then, you locked me in my room whilst you murdered innocents.”</p><p>“That’s an exaggeration—”</p><p>“It’s really not. You were a tyrant, just as our father was.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana didn’t respond straight away, instead opting to look across the water. Her shoulders had sunk and a scowl was forming on her lips.</p><p>“I am nothing like him.”</p><p>“You both killed because you <em>thought</em> you were doing what was right,” Elaine put a hand on Morgana’s shoulder, which stiffened. “I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana looked at Elaine with wide eyes. Her face softened and she looked at the ground.</p><p>“I have a house in the woods, not far from here. It’s where I’ve been hiding out.” Morgana looked back at Elaine and took hold of the hand on her shoulder. “You can stay with me until you figure out what you want to do.”</p><p>“Why are you acting like you care?”</p><p>“Because I do.”</p><p>“You left me.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana let out a sharp exhale. She gently squeezed Elaine’s hand, taking a moment to look over her.</p><p>“I had to.” Morgana bit her lip. “I don’t expect you to understand my actions.”</p><p>“But you knew I had magic! You knew what would happen if they found out!”</p><p>“All I ever wanted was the best for you. You deserved that. Please, just come with me.” Morgana urged. She looked around quickly. “They’ll be looking for you now.”</p><p>Elaine nodded, falling into Morgana’s open arms. She felt safe in her arms. She felt at peace. Elaine rested her head on Morgana’s shoulder, narrowing her eyes as she saw the sunlight shine off something in the shrubbery.</p><p> </p><p>Time slowed as the arrow left the crossbow. Elaine pushed Morgana aside, a sharp breath preparing her lungs for the scream that followed.</p><p>“Elaine!” Arms wrapped around her swaying body and guided her to rest on the floor. Elaine looked up at Morgana’s tearful eyes. “You have to keep your eyes open. I know this hurts but stay with me,” Morgana whispered fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine’s breaths came in short gasps. Every inhale hurt.</p><p>“Shh, don’t try to speak,” Morgana begged as words failed Elaine. All that came out was blood. The tears made the gold glint of Elaine’s left eye all the more prominent. Elaine looked across Morgana’s face in a frenzy as the noise of the forest seemed to echo around her. Black spots filled her vision. She felt safe in Morgana’s arms. She felt at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana held back a sob as Elaine’s eyes lost their focus, settling on the sky. She looked at the long arrow protruding from her sister’s side. Blood soaked through Elaine’s blue dress. Morgana licked her lips, tasting the salt from her tears. Her shaking hand touched Elaine’s face, sharply withdrawing as she noticed the blood she left behind. She ran gentle fingers through Elaine’s hair, desperate to pull her soul back to the Earth. Morgana placed her lips on Elaine’s forehead, lingering for a moment before looking at Arthur. He stood before them dumbstruck, holding onto the crossbow. He went to move closer, freezing as Morgana snarled,</p><p>"Don’t you dare!” Her breath was heavy, her eyes wilder than he had ever seen.</p><p>“Morgana, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“You have taken everything from me, Arthur Pendragon. You will <em>all</em> pay.”</p><p>“It was Elaine’s love for you that killed her, Morgana.” Arthur shook his head. “Not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana narrowed her eyes at Arthur, sharply whispering through clenched teeth,</p><p>“I will never forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Arthur and his Knights could blink, the clearing was filled with a strong wind as Morgana chanted an ancient incantation. Once the dust had settled, neither of the sisters could be seen. It was at this moment, as Arthur met eyes with Merlin beside the Lake of Avalon, that he knew he had made a mistake. Arthur despaired for the future of Camelot against the wrath of Morgana Pendragon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Yes, I know it's very naughty of me to end by killing off the main character, but there we go! I did it anyway! Because I'm in charge!<br/>So, lovely reader, thank you for reading. It's been fun. </p><p>Best,</p><p>K Ɛ&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>